


TOW Everyone Is Gay (Except Ross)

by dumbnerd1342



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbnerd1342/pseuds/dumbnerd1342
Summary: Based off of this Tumblr post I made recently:https://dumbnerd13-42.tumblr.com/post/641675294990827520/just-my-headcanons-if-you-disagree-please-dontEveryone is gay, even if they don't know it yet, except Ross who isn't directly in this story because he's a homophobe. Slow burn Chanoey and Monica/Rachel. I will try to keep it to the events of the first few seasons.
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Monica Geller & Rachel Green, Monica Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	TOW Everyone Is Gay (Except Ross)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic ever so sorry if I've done something wrong and/or the writing is bad. I am open to all and any feedback. Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter One: Joey Moves In**

"Well this is a great appartment, I just have one more question," Joey looked a little less confident for the first time since Chandler had met him about thirty minutes ago. "You're okay with the gay thing, right?" Chandler was taken aback by the question. 

"Of course, that's totally fine. Actually..." He paused and Joey gave him a confused look. "Well a lot of people sort of assume I'm gay - I'm not - when they first meet me, so-"

"Oh well I kinda did, but you can never be too sure."

They both looked down awkwardly. Chandler cleared his throat.

"So do just like guys or...?"

"No I'm pansexual actually. That means gender doesn't really matter to me when it comes to attraction."

"That's cool. One of our neighbours opposite is pansexual too. Talking of the girls, they're having a sort of birthday celebration tonight if you want to come, it would just be the four of us."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds awesome. Wait, did you say 'our neighbors'?" 

"Um, yeah. If you still want to move in. You're the last person I'm seeing and, well... I pick you."

Joey's face broke out into a wide, childlike smile. 

"Thanks man!" Chandler tried to smile back but achieved a lot less charisma.

"Right, well. Um.. I'm just going to go tell Monica and Phoebe, I'll be in the opposite apartment if you need help moving your stuff, here are you keys."

Chandler had forgotten entirely about the photographer-with-models until he was crossing the short hallway to Monica's apartment. He didn't really know why he had picked Joey spontaneously like that. He added it to the list, because he didn't really know why he felt so embarrassed and flustered right now either. A small voice somewhere in the back of his head said it must be something to do with the other man's smile. He was still zoned out thinking about it when he walked into Monica's kitchen, nearly walking into Monica.

"Woah, look where you're going! You nearly ruined the cake!" She exclaimed, putting it down safely on the counter. It was beautiful, iced in red, orange, white, pink and purple. 

"It's chocolate with a kiwi cream middle layer." Said Phoebe excitedly.

"Did you do that deliberately, or..?"

"Yes Chandler, I deliberately made it the colours of the lesbian flag and yes, I deliberately made it poisonous to my brother." 

He shrugged in acceptance, grabbing a drink from the fridge and sitting down at the small table.

"So, were you thinking about who you're going to pick as your new roommate?" Phoebe asked, leaning past Chandler to steal a bit of icing from a bowl before Monica whisked it away to the sink.

"No actually, I sort of already picked someone." The girls encouraged him to continue. "Yeah, he's this part Italian guy, an actor. He's moving in right now I think." 

To the great surprise of the friends, there was a knock on the door at that exact moment. 

"It's open!" Called Monica in response.

Joey opened the door and boxes of his belongings were visible behind him in the hallway. Chandler stood up excitedly to introduce him.

"Monica, Phoebe, this is my new roommate Joey." 

"Hi- Oh wow is that cake? Who's birthday is it?" Phoebe giggled into her rescued bowl of icing and Monica said,

"My brother's." When Joey pointed in confusion to Chandler she explained. "Oh, no. He's not coming, I don't talk to him or anyone in my family really. You see, every year we have a cake on his birthday and eat it all, without him even knowing it existed, to spite him."

"It goes against the birthday rules that people you know should make cake for you on your birthday, so it's really fun. And this year Monica even put in something Ross is allergic to too!" Added Phoebe.

"Yeah, she makes it as delicious as possible for maximum spite. But that's what you get for being a bigotted asshole. No cake for homophobes!"

"Oh." Said Joey, who had being eyeing up the cake hungrily. His smile had no dropped. "So that's why you don't talk to him." 

"Yeah, my parents stopped talking to me when I came out, but he's even worse than them." 

Chandler watched the three jump into an almost silent conversation that was along the lines of "are you- are you gay?" "yeah I'm gay, are you?" in the specific language of the LGBT community and Joey and Phoebe communicated that they were both Pan.

"So, am I invited to spite this guy Ross with cake?" Joey asked, leaning against the counter and admiring the cake once again.

"Yes, but we're not eating it until after dinner, which I'm going to start cooking now." 

"A light dinner though, we have to finish the whole cake."

"Phoebe, why did you direct that at me. I can eat!" Chandler said, sounding more than a little offended. 

"Hey don't worry man. I'm a big eater, I'll it enough cake to cover us both!" And with that Joey clapped him on the back, turing to go back to his new apartment and calling to Chandler over his shoulder. "Do you mind giving me a hand with my stuff, I don't know where you want me to put anything." Chandler wanted to roll his eyes dramatically, but his soft grin sort of ruined the effect. 

*******

Dinner and cake was amazing, and the four friends carried their drinks over to the living room to watch whatever was on TV. They were all quite inebriated and finally, Joey could no longer hold in his curiosity. 

"So Chandler, you say you're straight, but you're seriously setting off my gaydar? What's that about?"

"I don't really know, sorry. My dad's gay so maybe I picked up some mannerisms from him?" Chandler didn't fully realise the implications of what he had just admitted until the words were out of his mouth. He didn't like to talk about his dad to anyone, let alone people he'd only just met.

"Your ... biological dad?" Joey asked, cautiously confused.

"Oh, no. Yeah, I didn't find out he was gay until I was nine when my parents divorced. He's a drag queen in Vagas now." 

"Wow cool!" Exclaimed Joey, then he added, "I mean, not cool for you. I'm sorry man." He gave Chandler another pat on the back, gently this time. It felt to Chandler more like a one handed hug and he subconsciously leaned into the comforting touch.

"Chandler was still pretty scared of gay people when we met him," began Monica. Chandler half-heartedly tried to signal her to stop, but he knew it would be no use, Monica had an amused glint in her eyes. "He associated all gay people with divorce and abandonment because of his father, but we cured him with exposure therapy." Phoebe was giggling joyously, remembering something.

"He wouldn't let us put him in a dress though!" She laughed. 

"Well, it really wasn't my colour, and it's hard to have a negative association with people who feed you cake this good just because they're gay." Joey, who was not used to Chandler's jokes, was laughing hard, leaning back on the sofa. Monica and Phoebe just rolled their eyes.

"Well, I don't want to have to work with a hangover tomorrow, so I'm going to bed." He stood up and made a show of dramatically yawning. "Joe, if you want breakfast in the morning you'll have to come over here, I haven't bought groceries recently, we'll probably have to sort that out tomorrow." Monica scoffed loudly.

"Yeah, like you'll start buying groceries now just because you've got a new roommate." 

"What? There's no point buying for one, its a waste of money, that's why I stopped." Phoebe joined in with the disbelief.

"Yeah, nothing to do with the fact that you were sulking about Chip leaving." 

"Wha- No. Like I said, it was cheaper for us to share. Goodnight guys." Chandler left looking slightly pained and annoyed. 

"Uh, who's Chip?" Joey asked with concern, still looking at the door Chandler had left through.

"Um. He was Chandler's last roommate." Monica said, sounding suddenly sober. "He left out of the blue a few months ago to get married and, well..." 

"Chandler took it quite hard." Phoebe finished for her. The girls shared a brief look. Joey made a thoughtful face, then got up from the sofa as well.

"Well, thanks guys. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Before he left he turned back with a sudden thought. "Hey Monica, do you have stuff to make sandwiches?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In the next chapter, Rachel arrives :)


End file.
